The Fantasy Behind the Mirror
by Nightress5
Summary: They've dealt with werewolf hunters, they've dealt with the Alfa, they've dealt with the Kanima. When dead bodies are piling up in Beacon Hills again, with a mysterious force lurking in the shadows, will the pack and Stiles be able to make it out of this one safely?
1. The Hunt

He watches them as they leave the bar, unaware that he is behind them.

The three girls leave their bubbly companion alone, telling her that they're going on a double date.

She walks away, alone, unprotected. She doesn't sense him, his hand touches her shoulder, she quickly turns around her heart beating quickly, and his nostrils fill with the delicious smell of her blood.

She smiles nervously, "I'm sorry, do you need something?"

He smiles coldly on the inside, how stupid could this girl be, asking him if she needed something, in three seconds alone he could have dragged her into an alley and tore into her throat, but no he liked to take his time, he liked to toy with his prey.

He puts on a smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes, but it soothes her, it gets her to lower her guard a bit.

"I saw you in that bar back there," he can immediately smell her arousal as soon as he speaks her captivation to this mysterious man, with this strange almost musical accent. "I thought you were the prettiest woman in the bar."

She blushes, "oh, please...I'm not that pretty."

He tilts her chin upward, his thumb brushes across her lips. His voice takes on a strange lilt, it becomes...hypnotic, "you are pretty, you're so beautiful you're like a dish at a five star restaurant." He lifts her hand to his lips, they brush across her wrist like a thousand butterflies dancing on her skin, she moans.

He moves his face close to hers, whispering into her ear, "you want to take me back to your apartment." She blinks slowly, her eyes become glassy,"...I...want to...take you back...to...my...apartment."

He grabs her iPhone from the dresser. He plops down on the bed, sitting close to her dead body, he opens the maps app, he searches for his next destination, his eyes stop when he finally finds a suitable place. He drops the iPhone on the floor, crushing it underneath the heel of his boot. He takes his jacket up from the bed and throws it on.

He turns back to the bed, and kisses the dead girl on the lips, "thank you for that most...exquisite meal, sorry for my rude manners, but it's time for me to leave."

He speeds down the road, the moon illuminating his path. He passes by a sign that says: "Welcome to Beacon Hills." He smiles.

**POV CHANGE**

Stiles cruises down the road in his jeep, he steers it off the road and through the woods, stopping in front of the dilapidated Hale house.

He and Scott get out of the jeep.

"Scott, why am I here again?"

"Dude your my best friend, when have I ever left you out of anything?"

"Well let's see...nearly eighty-five percent of the time."

Scott chuckles. Both of the boys walk into the house. Everyone's in the living room, Jackson's sitting close to Lydia, cooing in her ear, she giggles at something he says.

Stiles scowls, he really doesn't want to be here right now, he wished he was at home in his PJ's with a pepperoni pizza, chicken wings, and a nice liter of Pepsi, but no he was here witnessing the ex-love of his life flirting with her asshole of a boyfriend.

Derek walks into the room, "listen we've been through a lot this year." God could this man talk, it was like that extremely hot guy from the Velveeta commercials, every word from this guy's mouth was pure liquid gold...wait?what? He was so totally not thinking like that right now...Stiles liked boobs, hell he got turned on when two girls kissed each other. He was definitely not into men, sure he liked to stare for a while, but that was just normal wasn't it? "We've been through a lot...and..."

Peter takes the mantle, "what my nephew is trying so hard to say, but ultimately failing at." Derek glares at him. "You guys can relax. The worlds not exploding, the Alfa pack isn't here yet, no one's dying. You guys can relax, go party, go drink, and do whatever the hell teenagers do."

Stiles crashes on the couch, waiting for the pizza he ordered to arrive. His dad was working overtime to night, so he probably wouldn't be home until six in the morning.

The doorbell rings.

He gets up from the couch, the doorbell rings again." Alright, alright, I'm coming." He opens the door and who do you think is standing outside, none other than Derek Hale, , the god of all sexual desires.

Derek pushes his way into the house, pushing Stiles out of the way.

"Um...please come in." Stiles shuts the door.

"We need to talk."

"Okay when you say we, is this about us personally, does it concern something that we share in common, does it concern something supernatural, or are you just here beca-"

"Stiles shut it," Derek growls.

Stiles puts his hands up defensively, "alright, alright there's no need to go all wolf on me and tear out my throat."

"There's a vampire in town."

Stiles scoffs, "what? Like Dracula with the pointy fangs, aversions to garlic and crosses and the incredible love for virgin blood." Derek glares at him, god he wondered if women were as turned on by that glare like he was.

"Vampires don't only drink virgin blood. I need you to do research."

Stiles takes a bite out of his pizza, he scrolls down the screen, after a minute, he stretches, something in his back pops, he prepares to head to the bathroom to relieve himself. He jumps out of his seat, when he hears Derek's voice.

"What did you find?"

Stiles places a hand over his rapidly beating heart, "Jesus! I told you I'd call you when I'm done, I didn't expect you to stand there all stalker-like. And anyway how the hell did you get into my room?" Stiles notices the open window, "you do realize I have a front door, right?"

Derek ignores all that's said, "what did you find?"

"Oh nothing much, except thousands of websites for emo's and other people who pretend their vampires, a dozen or so websites for twilight alone."

"Anything usable?"

"Vampires can go out in broad daylight, they're not allergic to garlic, they can be around crosses and churches, and etc., etc."

"Any weakness."

"None that I've found yet."

Derek growls, "well keep looking."

Stiles swore if he kept growling like that he was really going to...

His cellphone buzzes, he grabs it off his desk, and checks it. Stiles hands fly to his keyboard, he types in a website, it loads quickly, a live feed of a news report pops up. "Scott just texted me, he told me to watch this."

A young woman fixes the earpiece in her ear, she stares into the camera.

"I'm Gina Ronald here, reporting live for KBSN. Tonight we're at the scene of what appears to be the latest in a serial of murders that span across the country." The camera zooms in on the police wheeling a body out of an apartment complex on a gurney. "The latest victim, 24-year-old Michelle Vand was like any typical young adult, she attended the local community college, hanged out with her friends, and was close to her family, but sadly tonight her life ended in a tragic way. The media dubs this man "the vampire" for his unusual way of killing his victims, he apparently seduces his victims, drains them off all of their blood, and disappears into the night." The reporter rushes over to the Sheriff, "Sheriff Stilinski what do you have to say about the vampire murders?"

The Sheriff looks straight into the camera, "we're gonna capture this guy, no matter what we're going to capture him."

**POV CHANGE**

He stares at the television screen, the club is packed thousands of body's move in the space, his stomach rumbles, he's feeling particularly hungry tonight, not from the fact that his last meal was a over twelve hours ago, but the fact that the mortals were hunting him, even with all their fancy new toys they still hadn't been able to even find him, to even locate him.

Ever since he came to this town a distinct scent had come to assault his nose, the scent of wolves and more than one.

A boy plops down on the bar stool next to him, his body sweating and his face flush from dancing.

"I'll have a martini." His voice tinged with a very heavy southern accent. The bartender turns to make his drink.

He was hungry. He had no preference in his meals, whether they were women, men, or transsexuals. He could've cared less food was food and prey was prey. He puts on a dazzling smile; he sips his beer, turning his seat slightly to face the boy next to him.

"Are you new to town?"

The boy smiles at him, his martini is placed before him, he take the olive skewered onto a toothpick out of his drink, he seductively places it into his mouth,"yea, I'm from South Carolina. What about you? Where are you from, handsome?"

His stomach rumbles again, he glides his tongue over his fangs. "I'm...from everywhere, I never spend too much time in one place."

The boy's smile becomes even bigger, "well I'm hoping I can change that."

He pushes the boy onto the bed, ripping off his buttoned down shirt.

"Someone likes it rough."

He kisses the boy's neck, rubbing his hardened nipples. The boy's blood smelt so sweet, he must be AB negative. The sexual excitement heightens the smell of the blood, making it as delicious as a priceless wine.

His stomach grumbles even more, as much as he didn't want to leave himself with an erection, the blood was calling out to him. He bites down, lapping up the sweet tasting blood, the boy moans. He drinks and drinks, he drinks even until he hears the heartbeat become slower and slower, he drinks even as the boy weakly pounds on his chest, struggling to get him off of his body. He stops finally, drinking up the last of the crimson blood that flows into his mouth.

He closes his eyes, reveling in the ecstasy, his hunger quenched for now. Unzipping his pants, he takes out his erection. He wraps his hand around it, stroking it furiously until he comes into his hand, he wipes his hand on the bedspread. The full moon rises high into the sky, with his sensitive ears, he could hear thousands of animals howl. It was time for the hunt.


	2. A Fateful Encounter

Stiles snore's loudly, peacefully dreaming of hot babes jogging on the beach, and Derek seductively pouring mustard on his hotdog.

"Mmmm, keep pouring that mustard."

A pillow hits him in the face. Derek growls, "Stiles get the hell up." Stiles wakes up, grabbing the pillow from his face. He stares at his digital clock, sitting on the end table near his bed.

"It's six in the morning!" Stiles jumps out of the bed, "you can't be here! If my dad hears you-"

"You're dad's not here. He hasn't returned from the station, since he's dealing with the vampire's murders."

"You're here so early in the morning, why?"

"To tell you to do more research." Derek places his foot on the windowsill. "Nice batman boxers." Stiles cover's his boxers with a pillow. Derek leaves out of the window.

Stiles trudge's down the street. Really of all supernatural monsters that had to stop in Beacon Hills it had to be a vampire, the most commonly talked about, fantasized supernatural creature ever. His hands were hurting from serious hours of scrolling down the screen. He decided it was time to hit the books. Good old Beacon Hills public library.

He turns the corner, his body clashes into another's.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" He stammers.

"It's no problem." A silk-like voice responds. Stiles eyes rake over the body of the silken voiced male he just crashed into.

Pale skin, long eye lashes, shoulder length hair, deep violet eyes, biker boots, leather pants, 30 seconds to mars t-shirt, and a leather biker jacket. Sure this guy was Greek god hot, but he still wasn't on Derek's level.

The vampire smells it on the air, he stares at the boy before him intently, his very scent mixed with the heavy scent of werewolves. He knew scents like the back of his hand, the fresher the scent the stronger they smelled. When more than one supernatural creature mixed with a human you could smell it, especially when the same supernatural creatures commingled with a human, the scent was even stronger. And right now this boy's scent was reeking of multiple werewolves.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking...and I'm sorry let me make it up to you by taking you out to breakfast." Seduction that was the key. He would seduce this boy, learn everything he knew, kill the wolf pack, and silence the boy.

Wow! A hot boy actually asking him out! I mean...he wasn't attracted to men...right? He was just receiving an invite to breakfast by an incredibly handsome man.

"Uh sure, I'd like breakfast." He grasps the man's hand in his, and shakes it, "I'm Stiles."

The man smiles." Noël...Noël Reems."

"Stiles!" Scott races to Stiles side. "I've finally found you, dude."

Noël smells it on him, this boy that just ran up to Stiles side is a werewolf.

Scott notices Noël, "Stiles, who is this?"

"Uh...this is Noël, I just ran into him."

Scott stares down Noël, "Derek wants to see all of us immediately."

Stiles sighs," he's killing me, man. He's killing me!" He turns to Noël, "I'm sorry, it looks like that breakfast is going to have to turn into lunch." He takes a pen out of his jeans pocket and scribbles down his phone number on Noël's arm. He and Scott walk away quickly.

Noël stares at the phone number on his arm, a smile stretches across his face.

Stiles drives to the Hale house. The pack member's cars spread across the forest floor. He gets out of the jeep, determined to stay there for only a few minutes. As soon as he walks through the front door, he finds himself slammed against the wall, his shirt piled up in Derek's hands, the pack members staring in silence. Peter with his all-knowing smirk, sipping tea out of his mug.

"What the hell, Derek!" Stiles shout. Derek presses his face dangerously close to Stiles', he sniffs the air. Okay, Stiles is beginning to freak out at this moment, Derek's face is oh so close to his, so close all he had to do was just lean in slightly and their lips would meet. But no, the mood is killed when Derek speaks.

"Why the hell do you smell weird?"

Confusion strikes the pack and Stiles.

"I...smell weird, I mean sure I didn't shower this morning since someone decided to come by my house so early and tell me to go do more research, I don't know how that would really effect my scent, but I guess-"

Derek growls, he seemed very accustomed to doing that when he was annoyed. "You smell like everything, you smell like you're usual scent, but you also smell old, like life, and death, and a whole bunch of other things that are harder to place."

"Okay? So?"

Lydia steps up to both of the men, "are you two going to intensely stare into each other's eyes or are you going to kiss."

Derek releases the boy's shirt from his hands.

Stiles cellphone vibrates in his pocket; he takes it out and checks it, a text from Noël pops up on his screen:

_I don't know about you, but IHOP sounds pretty delicious for lunch._

A smile graces his lips, he texts back a reply, Noël texts him back an immediate reply after his text:

_'Kay, guess I'll see you at IHOP then beautiful_.

Stiles blushes, Lydia notices this and grabs the phone from his hands, her eyes flick over the text messages, she squeals, jumping up and down.

"You have to tell me everything! Where did you meet him? How hot is he? Is he good in bed?" She latches onto Stiles arm and pulls him outside.

Derek glares at his retreating back, he then glares at Scott.

Stiles walks into IHOP, he spots Noël at a booth near the window. He slinks into the booth, flashing Noël a smile.

A waitress stops at their table and hands them menus.

Stiles opens the menu, his eyes flicking over its contents. A chill travels up his spine. He stares outside; his eyes scan over the parking lot.

Noël places his hand on top of Stiles, cocking an eyebrow he asks, "is something wrong Stiles?"

He takes a while to respond,"uh...yea...I'm fine."

They finally order their food; they sit in that booth for nearly an hour. Stiles mostly blushing and Noël wooing him, trying to divulge his secrets.

Stiles walks out onto the sidewalk, the sun reaching its peak in the sky. Noël stands beside him, a scent floats to his nose, and he could smell a werewolf. An alpha for one, he could smell the jealousy on the wind. He almost smiles, knowing the fact that the alpha is nearby and watching them.

Stiles turns toward him, "I had a great time."

Noël smiles, "I did too." He makes his move and kisses Stiles on the lips, he can smell the alpha getting angrier and angrier every second he continues to kiss the boy. He finally breaks the kiss, Stiles staring at him, a dazed look on his face.

"I'll call you later Stiles." With that said Noël walks away.

Stiles manages to whisper a reply, he gets into his jeep and drives home. He manages to drape a blanket over his father, who's completely spread out on the sofa, case files spread out on the coffee table. He makes it to his room, bringing up Pandora on his laptop, he plays a random song, he flops down on his bed, hugging a pillow to his chest while Tony Vandalla's "I made out with a boy" fills the room.


	3. The Raging Fire

He tosses and turns on his bed, his instincts screaming at him. He wakes with a fright; he opens his eyes to see Scott shaking his shoulder.

"Hey, Stiles...you okay?" Scott asks, taking in his best friend's startled appearance.

Stiles blinks once, twice. "What...what are you doing here?"

"Derek told me to come over here and check up on you."

"Derek? Why?"

"Because, he saw you at IHOP and was worried that-" All grogginess disappears out of Stiles to be replaced by anger, "wait, he was at IHOP!?"

"Yea-"

Stiles jumps up from his bed, grabbing his car keys, he races to his jeep and drives over to the Hale house determined to give Derek a piece of his mind.

He bursts through the door, he walks through the house. He finds Derek in the kitchen.

"Derek!" He shouts. The alpha stares at him. Says nothing, just continues to stare. Stiles walks up to him, getting as close as possible. Other days he would have thought this stupid and dangerous, but right now he was far too pissed.

"You had no right to spy on me at IHOP, you don-" Stiles eyes go wide as Derek kisses him, his body tense, he gives in and melts into the kiss, his body relaxing as Derek's arms wrap around his waist. They kiss and kiss for what seems like eternity.

Then Peter walks into the kitchen, Stiles and Derek break apart from each other.

Peter waves his hand nonchalantly, "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." He slowly grabs a jar of coffee, and a mug, too slow for Derek's taste. He growls, "out!"

Peter grins,"alright, alright." He leaves the room.

Stiles stares at Derek confused by his actions, his cellphone rings, he takes it out of his pocket. Noël's name pops up on the caller ID. He stares at Derek and then back to the phone again, he answers it.

"Hey Stiles!"

His eyes flick to Derek's," hey, Noël!"

"So there's this new club that opened up about an hour from here. You wanna go?"

Stiles bites his lip,"umm...sure."

Noël catches the hesitation in his voice." Alright then I'll pick you up in about an hour."

"'K." Stiles hangs up. He stares at Derek, he wants to say something, but the way Derek's looking at him, he chooses to leave. His heart feeling a little heavier in his chest.

The doorbell rings, Stiles races to it. He opens it and sees Noël; his heart slightly tears at the edges when he realizes it isn't Derek.

He forces himself to smile,"hey."

"Hey, beautiful ready to go."

Stiles hears his dad's feet, shuffling to the door. The sheriff seems to dramatically tower over his son, even though he's standing next to him.

"Who's this?" The sheriff eyeballs Noël.

"He's my..." Stiles hesitates,"...friend."

Sheriff Stilinksy- not catching on to his son's hesitation. "Stiles I have to go, I probably won't return until...I'll be coming home extremely late. Don't destroy the house, don't do anything illegal." With that said the sheriff leaves.

This made him almost want to laugh.

The sheriff's son going out with him! The very person every the whole country was on the hunt for. To think that he could stand before the sheriff of this town, look at the very man that was determined to throw him to the wolves and watch him die.

This thought that he could get away with all of this. Instill fear into the very hearts of citizens and use this town as own little feeding ground was getting him quite aroused.

He presses his lips against Stiles' neck, "I'm not really in the mood to go that club now. How about we just stay here and watch a movie."

Stiles sits on the couch, his mind barely processing the movie on the screen or the handsome man sitting dangerously close to him, with his hand rested on his leg only inches from his crotch. This bothers Stiles' very much, his mind could only think about Derek and nothing else.

The doorbell rings, a strong scent hits the vampire's nose. It was the alpha again. So the alpha was very close to this human boy.

Stiles gets up to answer the door, when Noël wraps a hand around his arm and pulls him back to the couch.

"Leave it," he whispers into his ear, he licks Stiles' neck, drawing a shiver from him.

He slides his hand down to Stiles' crotch, rubbing at the bulge. He wasn't sure if the alpha was watching or not, but he could sure as hell detect the anger on the air.

Derek's blood was boiling. He didn't know who the hell that twerp was that was totally ravishing Stiles right now, but he was now in the mood to rip someone limb from limb.

He didn't want to kick down the door that would probably alert the neighbors, that's when he remembered Stiles' window.

Noël grasps Stiles erection in his hand; he slowly tugs on it, his fingers toying with the tip. Stiles moans and writhes under his touch, his face blushing madly.

Everything stops suddenly when Stiles is yanked from the couch by a very murderous looking werewolf.

Derek growls at him, "get the fuck out."

Noël simply stares at him, "don't think you've won this round because sooner or later he's going to be the one moaning and having the best orgasm of his life underneath me." Noël quickly French kisses Stiles and leaves the house.


	4. Wellthis is Awkward

It had been three days since Stiles had seen Derek since the little "incident" that had occurred.

Stiles sent a quick text to Derek to tell him that his vampire research was done.

To his surprise Derek showed up at his doorstep.

He opens the door wider for the werewolf to enter. Derek entered the house, his hands shoved into his pockets. Stiles closes the door.

"So...it turns out vampires can only die by being stabbed by the bone of a holy woman, like nuns or virgins."

Derek just stares at Stiles, his hands still shoved in his pocket, he makes for the door, but Stiles places a hand on his leather jacket.

"Wait there's something else. Do you remember the day you said I "smelt weird"?"

Derek nods.

"Well there's a reason for that supposedly vampires have a very unusual sent. They smell like death , life and often times they smell like knowledge or they just smell like their old."

"Who did you have contact with that day?"

"No one except for the pack and Noël-" their eyes connect for the first time.

"Don't you dare do it!" Derek roars.

"I'll be fine, he'll probably freak out if he smells you anywhere near the house. Just go back to the pack; I'll call you if I'm in trouble."

Derek stares at Stiles, he cups his face in his hands and kisses him, they kiss and kiss, neither one wanting to let the other go. Sadly Stiles breaks the kiss.

"Go, I'll be fine." Stiles whispers, trying to reassure Derek.

Derek reluctantly looks at the door, he looks at Stiles again, gives him a quick kiss on the bridge of his nose and leaves.

Stiles paces near the window, pausing every few moments to pull back the curtain and peek outside.

The doorbell rings.

Stiles calmly walks to it, opening it he invites Noël inside.

"So babe what did you want to talk to me about?" Noël regards him with a mild curiosity.

"I know."

Noël cocks an eyebrow, "you know what?"

"You're a vampire."

Noël laughs at this, he clutches his stomach waiting for the fit to subside and still chuckling he wipes a tear from his eyes.

"Stiles."

"What?"

Noël smiles turns deadly, a chill travels up Stiles spine. "You're right."

Derek calls Stiles number for the fifteenth time.

"Sorry but at this time, the number you have dialed cannot be reach, please leave a mes-" he hangs up.

Stiles told him not to check up on him unless he called. He was actually going to listen to him for once...no he wasn't.

He climbs through Stiles' unlocked bedroom window. That kid seriously needed to lock that window of his one day. He stumbles down the stairs.

"Stiles! Stiles!" He calls out. He receives no answer.

He walks into the kitchen; a sticky note is posted onto the table. He reads it over, his jaw clenches; he crumbles the note in his hand.

Derek walks into the clearing, the moon slowly rises into the sky.

Noël swings down from the branch he was sitting on.

"I'm a man of punctuality. And I do believe when I say come to the forest clearing behind the barn at four o'clock sharp, I expect you to be here by four." Noël smiles, showing off his now elongated fangs.

Paying very little attention to all that was said, Derek asks, "where is he?"

Noël motions to the barn a few feet away from them. Derek makes for the barn, he gasps as he feels Noël's hand wraps around his throat, pressure begins to build up in his neck, as Noël begins to squeeze.

Noël lifts up his other hand and wags a finger in front of Derek's face. "Ugh, ugh, ugh. Hand it over or I'll rip it off of your dead body."

Derek stares at him, his eyes glowing red.

Noël reaches into Derek's jeans pocket, and pulls out a long, jagged piece of bone.

Noël smirks," the bone of a blessed. Ah, was someone planning to kill me." He tosses it, it clatters somewhere in the clearing. Noël releases his grip on Derek's throat.

Derek rubs his throat, still glaring at the vampire. He walks to the large barn doors; he opens them slightly, enough for a sliver of light to illuminate Stiles' body.

Stiles struggles against the thick ropes that bind, "Derek stop, it's a trap!" He yells.

The barn door swings shut behind them both. Derek launches himself at the door, it barely even budges, he launches himself at it again and again. It still doesn't budge.

The smell of gasoline begins to fill the inside of the barn.

"I'm sorry gentlemen, but the play must come to an end." Noël cries out.

The barn goes up in a blaze.

Derek leaps away from the flames that sprout up at the door, the smell of burning timber floats around him. He races towards Stiles, trying to undo the thick ropes that bind him. He manages to free his feet and hands, when a long burning plank falls in front of them, embers snapping and crackling in the air.

His eyes glow red, and his fingernails grow longer, he slices through the remaining rope that still encases Stiles body.

"We have to find a way out of here!" Stiles shouts.

Derek glances at the wall of the barn, he glances at Stiles. He takes off his leather jacket, drapes it around Stiles' head, pulling the boy's body closer to his, he wraps one arm around his shoulder and begins strait towards the wall.

"Wait! Derek! Stop!" Stiles screams out.

They crash through the wall.

Stiles wakes up in his bed an hour later. The smell of something burning etched into his memory.

Stiles notices Scott chilling out in a chair near his desk.

"What...happened?" He manages to croak out.

Scott swivels the chair around, when he hears Stiles' voice. "Oh dude you're awake!"

"What happened?" Stiles' croaks once more.

"Oh well after Derek busted through that barn wall, you passed out, the vampire started to attack Derek, they fought, the rest of the pack arrived on the scene, Lydia through him another blessed bone, we nicked from the corpse we dug up earlier. Vampire was stabbed; we won the day, and saved the princess in the end." Scott cracks a smile at Stiles.

Stiles grins, he sits up in bed quickly. The grin faded into a grimace, as he clutches his side.

Scott places an arm on his shoulder, pushing him back down into the bed.

"You're gonna want to take it easy, you broke three ribs."

"Derek?"

Scott shrugs, "same old, same old."

It took him a good month to heal from his injuries. All the media attention the vampire murders had received began to die down, sure there were the occasional copycat's but everything was as normal as it could possibly be.

Well, except for Stiles and Derek's relationship of course.

Stiles' had been avoiding anything that consisted of Derek, Hale house, or pack meetings.

I mean, Stiles just couldn't have gone up to Derek and said, thanks_ for saving me from Noël. Do you want to fuck now?_ No Stiles was never going to say something like that. He would just have to avoid Derek for as long as he could...

"Stiles!" Derek growls.

Stiles jumps with fright, drool trailing across his cheek. He wipes the drool off of his face with the back of his hand.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles yawns. Stiles snaps out of his groggy state. "Wait, what the hell are you doing here!?" Stiles yells.

Derek rolls his eyes, "why aren't you answering your phone?"

"Why aren't you calling me?"

"I am."

"You are not."

"I am- listen I didn't come over here to fight with you."

"Well what did you come over here for?"

"For this?" Derek pulls Stiles toward him, he smashes their lips together. Stiles falls into the kiss, he tilts his head to the side, allowing the kiss to deepen. Derek's hands cup Stiles ass, the younger boy wraps his legs around Derek's waist.

Derek moves toward the bed, he gently lies down on the bed, making sure not to crush Stiles with his weight. They kiss and kiss for what seems like an eternity, they finally pull away from each other, gasping for air.

Derek attacks Stiles neck, placing butterfly kisses along his collarbone. Stiles' hand glides to his hair, gripping it. Derek's grinds his hips into Stiles'. They gasp at the friction their groins create, Stiles bucks up into Derek's hips.

"Uhhhh!" Stiles cries out. Derek growls, not wasting any time, he quickly strips both himself and Stiles bare. He spreads Stiles cheeks apart and places his mouth before his puckering hole. He sticks his tongue out and begins to tantalizingly lick it. Stiles shudders and groans, "Derek," he mewls. Derek pokes a finger at the puckering hole, it slowly slips in, he pushes the digit in and out and he adds a second, a third. Stiles pants before him. "Derek, please," he whispers.

Derek grabs his pants off of the floor; he grabs a condom out of his pocket. Tearing the package open with his teeth, he extracts the rubber from inside and places it over his length. He places himself at Stiles entrance, he slowly enters him.

Stiles body tenses, but he slowly relaxes as Derek allows him to become accustomed to his large length being inside of him.

"Derek," his name falls out of that mouth like a sin.

He grabs Stiles' hips, and begins to thrust inside of him.

"Unnnh! Derek!" Stiles moans.

Derek plants a kiss on Stiles' lips, Stiles opens his mouth. Derek slips his tongue in, tasting and exploring the sweet cavern that now belongs to him. Stiles shudders and gasps as Derek hits his prostate.

His eyes glazed over, he moans, "Derek! There...right there!"

Derek angles himself; he places Stiles' legs over his shoulders. He thrusts into Stiles, hitting his sweet spot over and over.

Stiles gasps and moans louder with each thrust. He reaches down and strokes his weeping erection with each thrust.

"I-I-I'm gonna cum..." Derek plants kisses along Stiles' collarbone, moving upwards toward his mouth, he passionately kisses him. Stiles shudders as he cums all over his stomach. Derek pulls out of him, he peels off the condom and rapidly rubs his dick and he shudders cumming all over Stiles' stomach.

They share another passionate kiss as the moon slowly rises into the sky.


End file.
